<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by phl0x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914547">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phl0x/pseuds/phl0x'>phl0x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phl0x/pseuds/phl0x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron died in the war, and Harry can't get him off his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was bored and inspired and decided to write this. I'm not sure how to feel about this, honestly. Please give constructive criticism in the comments, whoever decides to read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I used to love the color red.</p><p>It was the color of your hair, the hair that I loved to run my hands through. And when the sun shone upon your hair in just the right way, it seemed to glow. I loved that, I loved that so very much. </p><p>It was the color of your freckles that seemed to be painted one by one upon your body. They were perfect; beautiful. I absolutely adored that. </p><p>It was the color your cheeks turned when we kissed. And I would hold your reddened cheeks, run my thumbs along them as our mouths met. Lovely, it was. </p><p>But now, I can't stand the color red. </p><p>I can't stand seeing it; wearing it.</p><p>Too many thoughts, too many grievances. </p><p>Because I won't ever be able to hug you again. Kiss you. Feel your body against mine.</p><p>And I can't handle that. I really can't. </p><p>Sometimes I wonder if you can see me. If you watch me. And I'm not sure if I'll ever know.</p><p>Because you're gone, and I'm still here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>